Caught in the Rain
by Duccubus
Summary: Romantic, graphic smut (way more romantic than my other smut story). If you guys say you like it I have two additional chapters. Also could NOT come up with a decent title - if someone suggests one I like I'll totally use it. Sorry, it's the middle of the night here and I guess my brain has gone to bed...ha ha PLEASE REVIEW!


**Author's Note: More random smut! This is a made up Arisen and Main Pawn from out of my imagination, they don't belong to anyone. I've had this mostly done and sitting aside for AGES, and apparently today was the day to finish the first chapter. If you've ever played Dragon Age, this Arisen's manner makes me think of Alistair a little bit, how he's all flustered and dense when it comes to the woman he loves. Ha ha **

Dimitri listened to the heavy rain mercilessly pelting the outside of the abandoned tent he and his main pawn were sheltering in. He really couldn't take this anymore. Why did they have to get trapped here, in this storm, with no other pawns and no ferrystones? His eyes met with almost pure darkness as he stared blindly up at the inside of the tent, and it made him feel like he was lying in a pocket of nothingness, with only his roiling emotions and desires to focus on. He shifted under the blankets, then glanced over at his sleeping pawn.

Thankfully she was turned away from him, curled up on her side, sleeping soundly. He could barely look her in the face anymore, and even when she was sleeping he would still blush when he saw those beautiful features, so soft and vulnerable. _My Catalin. _Just thinking about that now, and having her so uncommonly close was wreaking havoc on his nerves and senses. He had a sudden vision of her clothes magickally vanishing and felt his cock spring to life. _Just great…stop, stop, stop, you fool! _he told himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

He tried to focus on anything else, but when he did that, anxiety about their future claimed him and only fueled his desire. The possibility of her leaving him once everything was over made him want to wake her up right now and taste her lips, feel her body, tell her how he felt and make her his before it was too late. He twitched and hardened further, barely managing to suppress a moan as a rush went through his body. Glancing at Catalin again, he inched his hand down, ever so slowly so as not to wake her. _I just need to…adjust things, _he told himself. He _was_ running out of room down there after all.

But once he took hold of himself his unruly member sprang up as far as it could, pressing painfully against his trousers and just begging to be satisfied. He let out a shaky breath, giving in for a few seconds to squeeze and stroke himself as best he could through the fabric, hoping a little attention would carry him over until he was back in the privacy of their bathroom at the inn. Just then, Catalin stretched one of her legs and gave the most delicious little moan….

_Oh, Maker!_ he yelped in his head, sitting up as swiftly as he could without disturbing his pawn. He had to get out of there, put some distance between them so he could calm down, or…he considered the other option. He didn't think anyone would be out in the middle of the forest at night, in rain like this, to see him pleasuring himself. He barely made it out of the tent, stubbing his toe on his shield, his stealth compromised by desperation. He slipped through the flap and tied it securely behind him so Catalin would stay warm and dry.

Dimitri walked quickly to a group of boulders some distance from the tent and went around them to half-lean, half-sit against the far side, out of view of the tent. His hand went straight back to the bulge in his pants as if drawn there by a magnet. Rain was already soaking through his clothes and it was freezing out here, but _Maker _he needed release. He leaned back against the slope of rock, bracing himself with one hand and rubbing himself firmly through his trousers with the other, his hips rocking erratically.

_That woman will be the death of me, _he thought, moaning as his eyes fell closed. He'd grown to admire her greatly during their many missions and adventures. She was always there for him, supporting and defending him, ready to lay down her life for him. Watching her in action was like watching an exotic dance. Her skillful grace as she whirled and slashed was something to behold, and lately he was finding himself turned on by it. She seemed to truly care for him personally, always on the lookout for ways to please him or make his life easier, watching him with those beautiful green eyes to make sure he was okay. He didn't know if that was only because of the pawn bond or if there was something more, and that was one of the reasons he hadn't tried to take things further. He almost didn't care anymore because it, _she, _drove him wild.

He moaned again, glancing over his shoulder nervously in case she could hear him, then undid his belt and trousers to give his straining erection a little more room. _The wind and rain are too loud, _he reassured himself, then smiled lustfully as he thought of how loud they would be if they made love. He certainly wouldn't hold back if he ever got his wish, and he could just picture her crying out, slick with sweat, panting and writhing underneath him, as passionate in pleasure as she was on the battlefield.

He'd already envisioned taking her in so many ways as he'd stroked himself in secret. Fantasies came to him every night and sometimes while they were walking around doing missions. That's why he could barely look at her anymore, he was afraid his thoughts would show in his expression, even though he tried his best to push them aside when they had business to attend to. Now he imagined she was here with him, bending over this rock, urging him on with dirty words as he pounded into her again and again. He saw them together in the tent, her lovely pale breasts bouncing as she rode him, her head falling back as she cried out and came, holding him tight inside her.

He finally tore his hand away with great effort, breathing heavily, stuffed himself back into his trousers and retied them with shaking fingers. _Damn! Damn it all! _He raised a hand to cover his face and took a deep breath. He was so wound up he felt like the rest of his body might explode if his cock didn't, but _Maker curse him _he didn't even want this again. He wanted _her. _He wanted to bury himself inside her, to know what she felt like around him, to see how she made love and what she liked.

"Master?" came a soft inquiry, making him jump out of his skin.

"Damn it, Catalin!" he exclaimed, out of breath from his exertions and emotions. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. You just startled me." He hoped she would assume that was why he sounded so odd. A mixture of almost being caught and renewed desire made his voice strained, and he didn't think he was hiding it very well. "I thought you were asleep." Then he really looked at her.

She was only wearing thin beige pajamas - _damn pawns' stoic endurance_, he cursed inwardly_ - _which were already drenched through, clearly showing her dark underclothes and every otherwise uncovered curve of her body. _It's cold out - admit it and dress accordingly, for Maker's sake! _She took a step closer and he automatically took one back.

"Why are you here?" he said in an almost pleading tone.

"You shouldn't be out here in this weather. I came to take you back to bed," she said, extending her hand. _If only she knew the images those words bring to my mind, _he thought. Her curly reddish blonde hair was weighed down with rain and she blinked away drops that kept running into her eyes. _Even like this she looks so tempting and sexy, _he thought with a defeated sigh. He ran his fingers through his messy brown hair, then took her hand resignedly and let her lead him back to the tent.

He trailed a step behind, watching the back of her head, then looked down to their joined hands. It was the first time she'd initiated any kind of casual contact and he felt like his entire arm was tingling. _I'm acting like a giddy boy, _he thought, embarrassed. There was no doubt about it, he was completely smitten. She entered the tent, dropping his hand, and he ducked in after her, rain puddles quickly forming at both their feet.

"You should take off your clothes," she said, catching him totally off guard.

"Wha- m-my clothes?" he stuttered. "Why would you say that? What are you _doing?"_

She had peeled her pajama shirt off and now dropped it on the floor with a splat. "We're soaked to the bone with freezing water. The most effective way to avoid debilitation is getting out of these wet clothes and sharing body heat," she stated matter-of-factly. She started pulling down her pants.

Dimitri looked around the tent, blinking a few times to see if he was dreaming. He actually felt a little light-headed.

"Shall I help you, master?" asked Catalin, stepping over their bedrolls and reaching for his jacket buckles. He watched her in a daze, unaware of everything but her hands pushing his jacket down his shoulders and a growing ache in his groin. It seemed unreal that his pawn was undressing him after all the times he'd pictured it happening. Once his jacket was off she started unlacing the front of his white shirt and he finally came back to his senses. At least, he could move again through a thick fog of lust and anticipation. He caught her hands and held them against his chest even though his body screamed at him to let her continue.

"What are you doing?" he asked her gently, amazed that he could still articulate under the circumstances.

"Making you warm," she replied softly, looking up at him from under thick lashes. _That's an understatement! _he thought. He felt like he was on fire with wanting her. She freed her hands and continued unlacing his shirt. His blood pounded harder than ever, not just with desire but with hope that he barely dared to feel. She pushed his shirt off and reached for his belt.

"Catalin, wait. I hope you know that-"

She pulled his belt off with one swift motion and went to work undoing his trousers. _Maker above, _her fingertips were brushing right over his crotch, making his erection pulse. He wanted to crush her to him, kiss her senseless, then lay her down and get even for all these months of torture.

"-you're not obligated to do this," he choked out.

She looked up at him again in that way, this time with heavy lids and a blush in her cheeks. He imagined her looking at him just like that while he thrust into her and desire shot through him stronger than ever. "You need this. And I need you," she said, pulling his pants off of his hips.

Dmitri felt like all the air left his lungs and his hands flew to her waist. He was so close to his dream of ravaging her perfect, perfect body but he had to know something first. "Are you saying…I mean, do you really want this or are you doing it because you think it's what _I _want?"

"I _know _it's what you want, "she smiled slyly now as she cupped his arousal and rubbed it lightly through his underpants. "But it's what I want too, because I care for you, master."

His hips jerked toward her touch reflexively and he drew her close. Was she really saying she desired him as he did her? If so, did she only want sex or did she love him back? His eyes went wide at the realization. _I love her. _She wound her arms around him as well. He pressed a hand to her lower back, putting welcome pressure against his groin, and lowered his face into her hair with a sigh. Whatever she wanted he would give, and whatever she was offering he would take. He would take his fill and live off the memories forever if that's all he ended up with.

"Be certain," he whispered as he nuzzled into her neck. "Tell me you're sure." He knew once he gave in he would be lost and _if I have to stop I might literally die, _he thought desperately.

She answered by turning to gently brush her lips against his. She pulled back and he could see she was smiling. She pushed up again and kissed him more firmly, then took his bottom lip between her teeth and ran her tongue over it. What control Dmitri had left finally snapped and he attacked her mouth with a desperate sound. Months of frustration came out in the kiss as he sucked and bit her lips, then tilted her head back farther and eagerly explored inside with his tongue. She followed his lead and their tongues danced together awhile before she captured his and sucked on it briefly.

"You make me crazy, love," he said huskily, resting his forehead against hers.

She gave him a pleased smile and ran her hands over his chest. He kicked off his boots and pants, then squeezed her ass and lifted her up with her legs around his waist. He sank to his knees with her straddling his lap and kissed her again passionately, reveling in the feeling of her soft mouth meeting his so willingly. She finally broke away to breathe and tilted her head, baring her neck to him. He kissed and nipped up and down the pale flesh there, one side and then the other, as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Catalin reached down to squeeze him again through his smallclothes.

At that Dmitri groaned and all but tore off her breastband, throwing it aside. He tangled a hand in her hair and kissed her mouth, her neck, along her collarbone and down to her breasts as he slowly lowered her back onto the bedroll. Once she was laying down he trailed kisses down to the top of her underclothes and back up to her breasts before drawing back to fully take in the sight of them.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed, reaching to squeeze and roll one breast firmly. "You feel so good."

"So do you," she sighed, arching into his touch and clinging to his shoulder with her other hand.

He lowered his head and took her nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking it reverently, then switched to the other one while she moaned and panted at this new sensation.

"This is so good!" she gasped, running her hands through his hair and pulling his face harder into her breast as she pushed up toward him. He chuckled and rubbed his thumb over her other nipple as he continued sucking on her. He finally pulled back to rest on one elbow, breathing hard, rewarded with the sight of her taut pink buds, fully peaked and damp from his attentions.

Catalin drew him in for another kiss, this one even more passionate now that she was more aroused. While they kissed, Dmitri trailed his fingertips down her side, over her hip to her inner thigh. She turned to hook her leg over his hip, pushing his erection right between her legs, but their damned smallclothes were still in the way. He eased hers aside and she gasped loudly when he gently probed her wetness. Her body was definitely ready for him, but was she? He didn't even know if she'd done this before, despite her sudden forwardness.

He rolled onto his back and removed his own underclothes, then gently pushed her flat and knelt between her legs with his hands on her knees. _Maker, _just being free of that restraint and in this position made him tremble with lust. He paused for a moment to regain control and gauge her reaction to seeing him fully naked, not to mention fully hard. She didn't seem scared. He wanted nothing more than to slam into her immediately, thrusting over and over until he exploded, but somehow he waited.

"Have you done this before?" he asked her, running his palms firmly down her thighs, squeezing them rhythmically. The thought of it made his stomach clench but if she had he couldn't fault her. He'd had his share of other women before this.

She hummed in appreciation of his touch and bucked her hips a little before answering. "No, I've never loved anyone until you," she said, turning her head shyly for a second. Her hands were already gripping the bedroll and her whole body seemed tense with need and now uncertainty as she watched his face.

Joy, relief and pleasure exulted through his body and he felt distantly embarrassed by the goofy smile he couldn't contain. Catalin relaxed again when she saw how happy her words made him. Desire quickly clouded his countenance again, however, and he bent to kiss her right knee before he gently pulled her legs flat and removed her smallclothes.

"It might hurt at first," he warned her, and she nodded mutely, still holding onto the bedroll.

He leaned over her on one hand while he probed her with the other. The feel of her wet, warm opening and her pleasured moan nearly undid him and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. Normally he didn't have that problem but he'd been _dying _to have her and he also hadn't touched another woman since realizing he had feelings for her several months ago. Taking care of himself in the meantime hadn't been nearly as satisfying.

Dmitri grasped himself and lowered his hips, moving his tip up and down her center and then a few times over her clit, making her cry out and grab his arm. "Keep doing that!" she demanded breathlessly.

He laughed softly and glided over her bud a few more times. "I would but I can't wait any longer, love. I need you right now but I promise I'll make it up to you," he told her. He placed himself at her entrance and pushed in slowly. Catalin grimaced and made a small sound of pain.

"Sorry love," he whispered, pulling mostly out to plunge in again a little farther. He moved slowly, a little deeper each time, stretching her out to fit him until he was completely enveloped in her soft, hot core. He shuddered at the incredible sensation and rested over her for a few moments, brown eyes staring into her green ones until she nodded.

He lifted up on both arms, drew back and plunged into her all the way again. She jerked and made another small sound but her eyes shone with passion, telling him it was okay to keep going. Twice more he slid in slowly but firmly for her sake, then his need took control. With no warning but a hoarse moan he thrust in hard, then drove into her again and again the way he'd fantasized. He lifted her right leg and held it against his hip, his gaze flickering over her beautiful, flushed face as his pleasure grew. He hooked her leg around the small of his back and supported himself on both hands, rolling his hips fast as he pounded her relentlessly. She tried to stay in place but little by little Dmitri was scooting her upward. It decreased the friction between them slightly but he didn't bother to remedy the situation because Catalin was making small sounds of pleasure now and he was already about to come anyway.

He dropped to one elbow and his other hand gripped her waist as his climax drew near. His rhythm began to falter, then he strained forward as far as he could, his entire body tensing as hot seed flooded from his cock. He felt like he was shining from the inside out, and his vision went white while every tender word of love and everything he would have shouted in pleasure flashed through his mind in a matter of seconds. He gave her his last drops with a few final, harsh thrusts, grunting each time his hips jerked, then collapsed onto her. She lightly ran her fingernails up and down his back as he caught his breath. When his cock finally started to soften, he pulled out of her and flopped onto his back.

"_Wow_," he said simply, laying completely sprawled out and relaxed. Some part of his brain registered that he hadn't noticed the cold or the rain in some time. He also noted with amusement that they hadn't been as loud as he'd imagined. _Next time when I'm not in such a rush…_he thought with a smirk.

Catalin smiled at him with that sly look again. "You're pleased then?" she asked teasingly, and Dmitri laughed, pulling her to him.

"That's putting it mildly, sweetheart," he told her, reaching around to pinch her ass. "I don't think I've ever felt so relieved and satisfied in my life."

She giggled and slapped his hand away, then pinned it to his side. He let her hold it there while she leaned close to his ear. "And now you can give me the same pleasure?" she asked, nibbling on the lobe. Goosebumps raised all over his body and he shivered.

"I will," he assured her, nuzzling into her neck above him with a chuckle. "Just give me a minute, I can't recover instantly."

"If only we had a mage pawn with us!" Catalin said in disappointment, pursing her lips in a way Dmitri had never seen her do but found extremely cute.

He laughed out loud at that. "It's not exactly the same, a healing spell wouldn't work!" He rolled onto his back again and laughed even harder.

She looked sheepish for a moment, then raised an eyebrow and pinched his side, paying him back.

"Ow!" he exclaimed in surprise, still laughing, then shifted to face her better. "Catalin," he said more seriously, "what made you do this tonight? If you love me, why didn't you say something sooner?"

She rested her head on her arm and trailed her fingers over his torso while she talked. "When I first felt it, it was so foreign that I didn't recognize it. It continued to grow and became overwhelming. I had no idea how to go about addressing it or what I should do. So I just…watched you for a while," she said with a shrug.

"I suppose it became apparent how I felt," he said, reddening slightly as he thought back on all his awkward behavior, especially knowing she'd been scrutinizing him at least part of the time.

"I was fairly sure after a while and I waited for you to say something but you never did, so I took the chance," she smiled and looked embarrassed again as she continued. "I figured if you stopped me straight away, I could play the clueless pawn and pretend I really was just trying to keep you warm. It seems silly now," she laughed at herself and Dmitri laughed with her.

"We were both silly then – I should have been braver and said something long before this."

"Well…now's your chance to make up for lost time," she said, sliding on top to straddle him.

**Author's Note 2: I have two more scenes that follow this up, so if you guys likes this one-shot or want to see more of this couple, I'll post them. Review to let me know - don't leave Catalin hanging! :P If I end up posting it, the next chapter will be more from her point of view. **


End file.
